lie a little better
by appalachianblue
Summary: When Todoroki first meets Midoriya, he figures it'd take a very cruel person to want to make the green-haired man sad. But as it happens, Midoriya's not the one who ends up hurt. Todoroki is an anti-hero lawyer. Midoriya works at an animal shelter. Aizawa hides in his sleeping bag. I upped the rating entirely because of references. Don't get excited. Literally nothing happens.
1. Chapter 1

Todoroki knew he shouldn't have let Uraraka set him up on a date. He got along well with the bubbly woman when not at work, but the other lawyer took a lot of hero defense cases. Heroes were illegal now. They existed, sure, but the proper term was vigilante.

Some people disagreed with the change in opinion that had occurred a decade ago and ended the Hero Era, but Todoroki Shouto was not one of those people. The law was there for a reason. Heroism was just another shady space outside it. There wasn't much of a difference between beating up bank robbers or your own wife and children, after all.

So when Todoroki saw the man approaching him in an All Might shirt, he resisted the urge to get up and leave. Todoroki did not associate seeing the Number One Hero's face on merchandise with particularly good memories. It was always followed by his father's scowl and trying to stay far, far away.

The green-haired guy had a smile like the sun, though, and Todoroki figured only people who kicked puppies for fun and also weren't scared of Uraraka made him sad. Todoroki could be civil.

Todoroki rose and they shook hands. The guy - Midoriya - had a firm grip. His broad hands were criss-crossed with scars that Todoroki purposefully ignored. Do unto others as you would have others do unto you.

"Sorry I'm late! Someone dropped off a box of kittens and I had to get Shinsou in to take care of them before I could leave."

Yeah, making this guy frown was probably a crime. He worked at an animal shelter. He spent his free time picking up trash at the beach. He wrote politely worded letters to his government representatives. Some about causes Todoroki didn't agree with - namely heroes. But _politically active_ and _polite._

Todoroki took a deep breath. Better to bite the bullet before he got too attached. "I don't know if Uraraka mentioned this, but I'm actually quite strongly against hero legalization."

"Oh, no. Uraraka has _definitely_ mentioned that." Midoriya rubbed the back of his head. "Normally after you've been up against each other on a case."

Todoroki smiled. "It's somewhat of a miracle we ended up friends."

"Do you mind if I ask, uh, why you're against heroes? I'm not gonna try and convince you otherwise. You're an anti-hero lawyer. It's not like you've not thought it through. But, uh, obviously you know I feel differently. And I'd like to know where you're coming from."

So Todoroki tried to explain without slipping too much into his courtroom persona, but also without telling Midoriya too much about his personal life. And Midoriya listened attentively and didn't agree with him, but also didn't argue or interrupt.

When Todoroki was done, Midoriya sat for a moment quietly muttering to himself. Finally, he looked up. "So you think the concept of heroes introduces too many opportunities for abuse of power, but you don't think all heroes are necessarily bad people."

"Of course not. But to risk sounding like a Stain fanatic, there are lots of reasons to be a hero, only one of which is helping people. Even if you start that way, the popularity system of motivation is inherently corrupting."

Midoriya frowned. "People always say the end of the hero era was because of the fall of All Might, but I think Stain had more to do with it than anything."

Todoroki shrugged. "His methods were completely unacceptable. But I don't think getting people to question the hero system was wrong in and of itself."

It was Midoriya's turn to shrug. Todoroki was silent as Midoriya sipped his lemonade and tapped his fingers on the table, obviously thinking something over."Do you think if the licensing system could be perfect, you'd believe in heroes again?"

"I've never believed in heroes," Todoroki answered automatically. He held up a hand to stop Midoriya while he considered the actual question. "Sure, I would, but I don't believe in perfection."

Midoriya smiled. "Then I don't think you've seen yourself." Todoroki blushed, and Midoriya told funny stories about his coworkers, and at the end of the night when Midoriya asked him if he wanted to go out again, Todoroki had no hesitation about saying yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Todoroki met Midoriya at the animal shelter. The front room seemed deserted, but when Todoroki approached the desk he noticed a yellow sleeping bag sticking out from underneath. He peered over. There was a man in there. Sleeping. Todoroki cleared his throat uncertainly. This was- not a situation he was prepared for.

The greasy-haired man cracked one bloodshot eye. "Do you want to adopt a pet?"

"Uh, no." Todoroki shifted uncomfortably. Was the man going to stay on the floor?

"Then go away." The man pulled the top of the sleeping bag over his head and wiggled farther under the desk.

Todoroki stepped back uncertainly. Could he just walk in the back? Or maybe he should wait out here? But Midoriya had said to tell whoever was at the desk that he was here. Should he risk another approach?

Todoroki was weighing his desire to see Midoriya's smile against his desire to _not_ be murdered by a man in a sleeping bag, when Midoriya and a skeletal looking blond man came through the back door. Midoriya looked torn between wanting to push the man back through the door and the knowledge that he'd probably break the man's femur if he tried. "Dad!" he hissed, "This is our second date. You can meet him later. In a few weeks. At a time that is not now."

Midoriya's father did not pause. He shuffled gamely over to Todoroki and shook his hand with an energy that was frankly frightening. What if his arm came off? What if Todoroki was left holding his hopefully-almost-boyfriend's father's bloody hand and then Midoriya never talked to him again?

Midoriya's dad's words cut through his terror. "It's so nice to meet you! Young Midoriya has hardly talked about anything else."

Todoroki could see Midoriya doing his best to melt into the floor behind him.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you, too, sir."

"Such manners young man!" The frail man pumped Todoroki's hand harder. "My name is Yagi!"

Yagi dragged Todoroki on a whirlwind tour of the shelter. Midoriya trailed behind, too busy avoiding Todoroki's eyes and blushing to notice his date's desperate pleas for rescue.

They poked their heads into a room full of cat towers and toy mice. A purple haired young man in the middle of the mess had eye circles so dark they looked bruised. He stared at Todoroki for a moment, "Hurt him and you're dead," then went back to coaxing a white paw out from under a box.

"Of course, of course," Yagi agreed, "Goes without saying. No need to be rude, Shinsou." Yagi patted Todoroki on the shoulder in what was probably meant to be a reassuring manner.

At the end of the hall, Yagi waved his hand at a beat up wood door. If Todoroki didn't know better, he would say the pock marks looked like they were from _explosions_.

Yagi scratched his head. "Best to not go in there." He turned back to Midoriya. "You want to tell him dinner's at 6?"

There was a crash from behind the door. "I can hear you old man! And I know when dinner is cause I'm fucking cooking tonight."

Yagi retreated. When they were out of earshot he pulled Midoriya aside. "Bring me something back would you?"

Finally, Midoriya and Todoroki were outside and alone. "Is he, uh, not a good cook?" Todoroki asked awkwardly. Midoriya smiled, "No, Kacchan is a great cook. He just can only make really spicy things and they make Dad cough too much."  
"Can't he just wait to add the spice?" Todoroki frowned. Despite the cutesy name, Kacchan sounded like a piece of work.

"Oh he'll make him something special. He always does. Dad's just hoping he can get something less healthy out of me." Midoriya wrinkled his nose. "We confiscated his chip stash last weekend."

Todoroki was still confused, but the face Midoriya was making thinking about his father's diet was adorable, so he smiled. "Oh. Well then. You all seem very close."

"We've made our own little family." Midoriya smiled fondly and pushed Todoroki in the direction of the restaurant. "I wouldn't trade them for anything."

"Does it not get difficult to work with your dad?" Todoroki tried to keep the question casual. He couldn't really imagine voluntarily seeing his own father.

Midoriya took Todoroki's hand and he nearly missed his reply.

"Oh we're not actually related. I never knew my real dad."

Still somewhat lightheaded from the shock of holding hands, Todoroki didn't think before he started speaking.

"I know that was probably hard growing up, but well, sometimes I wish I didn't know mine." Todoroki gripped Midoriya's hand and looked straight ahead. "I'm happy you had the chance to pick your own father." He still didn't look down at Midoriya.  
"You can too silly." Midoriya squeezed his hand. "The family you're born into is like your starter set. You're not _stuck_ with it."

Todoroki knew it wasn't as easy as Midoriya made it sound. Still, he squeezed his hand back and asked about the sleeping bag man.

* * *

Okie. Done with introduction. Time to break Todoroki's heart :(


	3. Chapter 3

Todoroki didn't understand why he felt so unhappy. He enjoyed his job. He had good friends. His boyfriend was funny, and brave, and frustratingly, gorgeously stubborn. He was attentive, and kind, and… forever dashing to dates late or rushing out early or canceling altogether. Todoroki understood that animals didn't operate on a 9 to 5 schedule, but Midoriya always seemed to be on call.

Worse, his excuses seemed… forced. Todoroki was pretty sure a dog couldn't have puppies twice in three weeks. Probably Midoriya had just mixed the names up. Still.

It was Friday night and Todoroki had two movie tickets and no date. He gave them to Momo and went down to the shelter. Only to keep his boyfriend company while he worked late. Not to check that he was there.

Shinsou was at the front desk. At first, Todoroki was glad it wasn't the sleeping bag man. However, after leaving the shelter with a cat he couldn't remember wanting and no clear idea of whether Midoriya was in, Todoroki didn't think he was quite as glad. He resolved to never set foot in the shelter again.

The cat was prickly, and aloof, and incredibly fluffy. Shinsou said its name was Snowball. Todoroki would never admit it to the purple haired man, but Snowball was perfect.

And even if Todoroki's relationship wasn't perfect, when he watched Midoriya pout as he failed to coax affection out of the cat... it felt close enough. Especially when Midoriya gave up and petted Todoroki's hair instead. A week went by and Midoriya didn't cancel anything and Todoroki started to relax. Still, he eventually brought it up.

"I know your job is really important to you, but I really appreciate it when you make time for me, too. I don't- I don't expect to always come first, but I wanted you to know I appreciate it." Todoroki dug his fingers into the sofa and directed the rush of words at the corner where the wall met the ceiling.

Midoriya hugged him tightly. "Sorry I made you sad."

"I didn't say-" Todoroki rested his chin on Midoriya's head. "I don't expect an apology," he finished.

Midoriya pulled back to meet Todoroki's gaze. "I won't promise I won't have to run out at all hours. I'd have to break that promise." He buried his face in Todoroki's shoulder. "I just-" He looked up at Todoroki earnestly. "I want to do as much good as I possibly can. And I'm not always good at balancing that."  
Todoroki smiled softly. "I don't want you to let kittens starve. I just needed a little reassurance."

Midoriya held his face in his hands. Eyes wide and serious. "You are important to me, too. I love you, Todoroki."

They didn't talk much after that.

...

Todoroki felt the bed dip as Midoriya rose. He stirred, but stopped when Midoriya pecked his lips and pushed him back down. "Sleep. I gotta go."

Todoroki's eyes fluttered open. He wanted to ask where. But Midorita's schedule was crazy and last night he'd said he loved him. It didn't matter. He rolled over and began to drift off as Midoriya got ready in the bathroom. Something buzzed beneath him and Todoroki pulled out Midoriya's phone with a groan. He was about to toss it when the new message caught his eye.

"Need your ass here now."

Todoroki froze. He made no effort to sort through the stew of emotions in his head. His mind was stuck on a loop of "There's someone else." Then the phone buzzed again.

"Quit fucking icy-hot and get over here."

Todoroki could feel his hand shaking. They knew about him. _He_ was the someone else.

The phone fell from his limp fingers and he buried his head in the pillow. Midoriya scurried out of the bathroom and scooped up his phone. Before Todoroki could even think about confronting him, Midoriya was shutting the door with a quiet, "Love you."

How? How could he be going out to someone else and say that? The building tears left Todoroki in a rush. He was angry - furious - but it was hard to hold onto. Midoriya was just - sweet, and kind, and perfect, and oh, of course he'd already have someone who loved him.

Finally, Todoroki got up, pulled on his clothes from the pile on the floor while trying not to think too hard about how they'd gotten there, and went home. He sank down onto his couch and all the pain he'd put on pause came rushing back. Snowflake hopped up and butted his knee in comfort, then scratched him when he tried to cuddle her. Todoroki sighed and got up to serve her breakfast. Then he blocked Midoriya and deleted the number from his phone. He wanted an explanation, but not more than he wanted to never think about the green-haired man ever again.

Then Todoroki sat back down on his sofa. His phone buzzed at some point. He hadn't realized he was still holding it. It was Momo. He texted something back, he wasn't quite sure what. She showed up at his apartment 15min later with tea and ice cream and 3 boxes of tissues. Todoroki watched her blankly until she turned to him awkwardly, tried to ask, gave up and hugged him instead.

"He's been cheating."

Momo stiffened and Todoroki could feel her jaw clench. He pulled her back towards him. "Don't. I don't want you to do anything about it. It's okay." His voice broke. "I just never want to see him again."

"Well I want to see him." Momo growled. But she stayed where she was and rubbed soothing circles into Todoroki's back.

"How- how'd you find out?"

"He got a text this morning and rushed out before I even had a chance to say anything."

"Maybe that was just a family emergency. You said his dad's not in very good health."

It hit Todoroki that he wouldn't ever see Yagi again either. He buried his face in Momo's shoulder. Scary as the crew at the animal shelter was, Todoroki had been looking forward to getting to know them. Even if he did see any of them, he could never tell them. Yagi thought Midoriya was literal sunshine and that wasn't something you took from a dying man.

Finally, Todoroki sat up a bit. "No," he scowled. "I read the message. Didn't even mean to. But he went to the bathroom and I rolled on top of his phone and..."

"What'd it say?" Momo asked patiently. She brushed his hair back gently and Todoroki realized he must look tear-stained and disgusting.

"Some guy needing his ass," Todoroki bit out, suddenly furious again. But then he sagged. "Or maybe woman. I don't know. Maybe I was just some experiment."

He rubbed his eyes viciously. "They knew about me, Momo. The other person. So he wasn't cheating on them. Just me."

"Oh Todoroki." Momo pulled him close. "He didn't deserve you." Todoroki was quiet. He didn't think Momo would appreciate the niggling doubt that maybe this was just the universe's way of showing that Todoroki didn't deserve nice things. Like brilliant smiles and soft green hair. He went through an entire tissue box and then Momo brought him tea and they sat in silence with the tv on mute. It was some news channel airing the footage of an early morning villain takedown by the so-called Wonder Duo.

"You know," Momo tapped her chin as she watched the screen. "There's talk of legalizing heroes again. Revamping the regulations. An absolutely impossible licensing procedure. But well, heroes. Those two are turning public opinion."

"They focus too much on publicity. It's vain and it's gonna get them caught."

Momo hummed in consideration. "Deku said in an interview that while they are actively trying to legalize heroes, it's also just part of accountability. If the cameras aren't rolling, they aren't throwing punches."

Todoroki huffed a laugh. Yeah, right. A camera was the only thing that could _stop_ his father from punching things. There was a video in his safe that Todoroki never wanted to watch again. But Endeavor kept paying for his mother's medical care and never contacted any of his children. So. Good enough.

"Let's talk about something else."

* * *

Note: This chapter is why the rating went up. Literally nothing happens. But I figured I'd err on the side of caution.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: This chapter has entirely too much swearing. Guess which character is introduced.

* * *

Todoroki hung out with Momo the rest of the afternoon, went to work the next day and was unusually grumpy, but did pretty ok if he said so himself. And no one in the office was going to dare call him on it after the glares he'd been shooting.

When he got home, Midoriya was sitting on the steps of his building. Todoroki froze, considered going to Momo's instead, but took a deep breath and brushed past. Midoriya was staring at his clasped hands - those beautiful scarred hands - and muttering to himself. He almost didn't look up. But then Todoroki fumbled the lock, and the green haired man was on his feet. He grabbed Todoroki's arm. "Where have you been? You haven't answered any of my calls. I've been super worried." Todoroki shook him off and closed the door in his face. He sank back against it. Midoriya seemed so... genuine.

A small voice came through the door. "Todoroki, have I done something wrong?"

Todoroki clenched his fists. How was Midoriya this good of a liar? Had _none_ of it been real?

He opened the door a crack. "I don't want to see you again." And then he slammed it shut on Midoriya's stunned face. He shouldn't feel like comforting the man who had cheated on him. Todoroki stomped up to his apartment and watched three stupid rom coms in a row and fell asleep.

In the morning Todoroki overslept, dashed out of the apartment with his tie half undone and a boiled egg in one hand. He barely noticed the blond man loitering on the stairs, though normally he would've given that amount of silver stud jewelry a wide berth. He had the egg half-way to his mouth when a harsh voice called him back. "Yo, Icy-hot." Todoroki paused in shock, barely noticing as the egg dropped onto the sidewalk. Really? This guy was confronting _him_?

A firm hand grabbed his bicep and dragged him to the side of the building. Apparently so. Todoroki was too furious to be frightened as the blond man spun him around and crowded into his space. "Why are you ignoring Midoriya, asshole?"

Todoroki trembled with rage. "Was I supposed to _ignore_ that I was your boyfriend's side fuck, then?" "Or husband's. Or whatever," he bit out. Husbands was likely. Some sort of "spice up the relationship" thing.

Todoroki turned to leave. He needed to get inside before he cried in front of this chain clad bastard. _This_ was what Midoriya wanted? In that case, well. A buttoned-up lawyer had never stood a chance, had he?

Todoroki rubbed his eyes furiously. The blond grabbed him again and Todoroki nearly punched him. But Todoroki hadn't punched anyone in years and this guy was built like a brick wall. Maybe muscles were what Midoriya liked. Todoroki still couldn't help hope it wasn't the guy's personality. But the blond's face was soft and confused. He held up his hands and backed up a few steps. "Woah crazy. My name's Bakugou. I am not Midoriya's boyfriend. Or fucking husband. Or anything sappy like that."

"Just someone who needs his ass at 4am," Todoroki amended bitterly.

"What are you on?!" Bakugou shouted, but then his eyebrows wrinkled and he rubbed his forehead. "Oh."

"Oh," Todoroki snapped back.

"Aw shut up," Bakugou growled, "It's not what it fucking looks like."

Todoroki took a step forward. His nails dug deep into his palms. "Then tell me what it is."

Bakugou opened his mouth, hesitated. "I need to talk to Midoriya."

"Getting your story straight," Todoroki sneered.

"You're the fucking lawyer!"

"What's that have to do with anything? Why do you care about me at all?"

Bakugou crossed his arms. " _I_ don't care about you." He grimaced. "But Midoriya's bawling his eyes out and our office is not fucking insured against water damage."

"You... work together?" Todoroki didn't recognize him from the shelter.

"Yes. Work together, grew up together, marginally don't hate each other but I don't want his ass anywhere fucking near me."

"You're Kacchan."

"If you ever call me that again I will fucking rip out your tongue."

Todoroki's head whirled. Midoriya talked about Kacchan a lot. He obviously cared for him but it hadn't seemed to go farther than that. But what did Todoroki know. There were still all the last minute cancellations. There was still the text.

Todoroki shook his head. "I can't believe you."

Bakugou looked like he wanted to shake him. "I work with Midoriya and we are in the middle of a very important project. So I need you to trust me and then go suck his face until he stops fucking moping."

Todoroki felt offended, degraded, and confused.

"You help manage the animal rescue?" He knew caring for the abandoned animals was important, but he didn't think puppies were much bothered by a lack of focus.

Bakugou froze. "Yes," he gritted out. Todoroki's eyes narrowed.

"Pit bulls," Bakugou continued stiffly. Todoroki's eyes narrowed further. "They. They have a fucking bad reputation. And we're in the middle of some positive publicity stuff. And if fucking Midoriya offends the wrong person by dripping his sad-ass snot on them we'll be right back where we were."

Todoroki turned away. "When Midoriya feels like telling me the truth he can come talk to me himself."

After Todoroki turned the corner he got out his phone to text Momo. But he didn't know what to say. So he put it up and headed to work.

He could almost believe it. That Bakugou had a foul mouth ( _true enough_ ) and just needed Midoriya to deal with a work emergency. That they both cared deeply about pit bulls. For certain, Midoriya would wake up at 4am to help make the world a better place in any way he could. That was no stretch of the imagination. It was just that Bakugou was so obviously _lying_.

Todoroki switched directions and headed for the animal shelter. He'd missed half his morning meeting already. No point rushing now.


	5. Chapter 5

Yagi was behind the front desk when Todoroki entered the animal shelter. As the door chime rattled, Yagi rose shakily then doubled over coughing. Todoroki rushed forward to help him back to his seat, but Yagi waved him off.

"Hello!" Yagi greeted as he coughed. Todoroki thought he saw blood drip onto the floor. "How can I-" That was definitely blood - "help you!"

"Please, sir. Sit." Todoroki insisted. He had gone to law school - not med school - for a reason.

At his voice, Yagi lifted his face and squinted up at Todoroki. He sank back into his chair immediately, all helpfulness gone. "Young Midoriya is not here."

Todoroki noticed for the first time just how tall Yagi was in spite of his skeletal frame. And when he wasn't smiling... Yagi's eyes were scary. Not to mention that he still had blood at the corner of his mouth.

Todoroki straightened his shoulders. He had no clue how to handle ill-health, but he had extensive experience with being glared at. He wouldn't be intimidated by a wisp of an old man. Or at least he wouldn't look like he was.

"I was actually hoping to look at dogs." Todoroki's voice came out colder than he had intended, but he didn't soften the statement with a smile.

Yagi gaped for a moment. "Oh. Of course." He looked somewhat embarrassed to have started out so hostile and Todoroki felt guilty for not actually wanting to adopt. He reminded himself that Snowball liked being an only child. She was not a dog sort of cat.

"Are you looking for a small dog? A big dog? Medium..." Todoroki tuned back into Yagi's uncomfortable rambling.

"I was actually wondering if you had any pit bulls."

The breed seemed to hold no specific significance for Yagi. He shook his head. "Not at the moment. But Texas and North Dakota probably have a bit of pit bull in them!"

Just then, Shinsou walked in. His gaze swept slowly between Todoroki and Yagi.

"Hello, Todoroki," he greeted warily.

Todoroki slowly nodded back.

Yagi broke the awkward silence. "Young Todoroki here was asking about pit bulls."

"Was he now," Shinsou muttered. Todoroki felt the temperature in the room drop at least two degrees.

Shinsou stared Todoroki dead in the eye. "He must have been confused." Shinsou stalked forward and it did not miss Todoroki's attention that Yagi's face was now hidden from view. "Because of that promotion we're doing."

Todoroki thought he saw Yagi twitch but he couldn't be sure. Also, he could never throw out the possibility of death throes with the older man.

Todoroki glared at Shinsou. "Please, tell me more about it," he grit out.

"I suppose Midoriya mentioned it?" Shinsou slid a cup of coffee off the desk and leant against it. Now Shinsou had caffeine and Todoroki didn't, and Yagi was effectively blocked from the conversation. Todoroki hated to admit he might be outmatched.

"Bakugou, actually." Because this whole animal shelter was way too invested in Midoriya's love life.

Shinsou rolled his eyes. "He's obsessed." Todoroki bit back a sarcastic retort. Had he mentioned the whole shelter's unhealthy interest in his relationship?

Shinsou sipped his coffee. Todoroki eyed it enviously. He hadn't even had coffee this morning, he'd been in such a rush.

Shinsou spun some bullshit about teaming up with local rescues and how Bakugou thought talking about the project with outsiders was bad luck. Todoroki barely listened. His brain was stuck on coffee. He needed to ask Momo how he'd know if he had an addiction.

Finally, Shinsou stopped talking. His words had been soothing, but something still wasn't sitting right. In the courtroom, Todoroki would never let this go. As it was, he sighed. "Look, tell Midoriya I'll call him." This was too strange for Todoroki to get back into, but Midoriya at least deserved a formal break up.

Todoroki turned to go and was startled by the sight of his new least favorite person arguing with someone he'd kinda liked before she got him involved with the weird fest that was this animal shelter.

Bakugou and Uraraka tumbled through the door.

"You know I can't be here, Bakugou!"

"You're the one who told me it was important to use fucking words!"

"I meant your words!"

"He went to fucking word school! I'm acknowledging I'm fucking outmatched and getting backup like you fuckers always insist on!"

Shinsou coughed politely.

Bakugou and Uraraka looked up slowly at their audience.

"Oh. Hi, Todoroki," Uraraka squeaked. Bakugou just glared.

"Why can't you be here, Uraraka?" Todoroki asked pleasantly.

She smiled charmingly back at him. "I'm sooo allergic to cats."

Todoroki nodded. "Then perhaps you'd like to join me? I was just about to leave and grab a coffee."

Her smile did not waver. "Of course. That sounds lovely."

They walked.

"I'm rather mad at you, you know."

Uraraka nodded. "What for?"

"That's the thing. There's a list."

Uraraka hummed noncommittally. "Let's here it then."

"Whatever it is Midoriya is lying about - a string of lovers, an illegal drug ring, I don't really know at this point." Todoroki smiled tightly. "Whatever it is, you saw fit to set me up with someone you knew would lie to me."

Urarak did not deny knowing Midoriya had secrets, but neither did she confirm it. Plausible deniability, Todoroki noted with a fresh wave of anger. "Next?"

"I know that of the two of us you're closer to Midoriya, but I thought that I was your friend, too." Everyone else was expected to side with Midoriya irrevocably. Uraraka's willingness to lie to him too hurt more than Todoroki cared to admit.

Uraraka squeezed his arm. "I am your friend, Todoroki."

He shook her off. "At least as much as you're allergic to cats," Todoroki agreed pleasantly.

Uraraka sighed. "Let's talk after we get coffee."

Todoroki knew he was giving her more time to think, but he didn't really feel like talking. He nodded brusquely.

Todoroki ordered a latte he no longer wanted and Uraraka got a pink frappe with three espresso shots. Disarming yet dangerous, just like her.

"Todoroki," Uraraka began as they sat. She took a deep breath and put both hands flat on the table. "I am your friend. Midoriya loves you." She looked at him. Todoroki kept his lips pressed into a thin line.

Uraraka didn't say anything else. Todoroki crossed his arms. Minutes passed. Uraraka sipped her pink concoction calmly.

Finally, Todoroki grabbed his drink. "So what?"

Uraraka shrugged. "So what?"

"So what if you're my friend and Midoriya -". Todoroki drank his coffee viciously. "So what if that's true? I can't trust either of you."

"You can trust us for the important stuff. You can trust how we feel about you." Uraraka steepled her fingers and looked up at him with her big brown eyes. "Maybe I messed up introducing you two," she admitted. "He thought you sounded interesting, I thought he'd make you happy. That was all there was to it. Probably we should have known it would all go wrong. But the both of us - Midoriya and I - we can be rather idealistic. We thought if you two got along then all the rest, it would just - work out."

Todoroki put his cup down gently. "I'm not mad at you anymore - at either of you."

Uraraka's smile was sad. She waited for him to continue.

"But I believe that, in fact, most things _don't_ work out." Todoroki stood. "I'm going to talk to Midoriya tonight. Please wait so I can say it in person."


	6. Chapter 6

Todoroki met Midoriya at a sidewalk cafe near the green-haired man's apartment. Midoriya was, unsurprisingly, wearing an All Might t-shirt. The All Might shirts had stopped bothering Todoroki a long time ago. That was probably for the best. As far as Todoroki knew, All Might was a decent dude. No point holding a grudge just because his father had disliked him. Especially since his father was a douchebag.

They greeted each other awkwardly.

"I, um, I'm sorry everyone gave you such a hard time." Midoriya twisted his hands together.

Todoroki resisted the urge to trace the crease in Midoriya's brow. Midoriya would have laugh lines when he was old, right? Todoroki supposed he'd probably never know. He pulled himself back to the present.

"I shouldn't have gone to the shelter. It's none of my business."

Midoriya flinched.

"That's not what I meant." Todoroki grimaced. "Well, actually..." He cut himself off. "It wouldn't be my business anyways, is what I'm trying to say. I should have asked you." He took a deep breath. "But if I had asked you, then you would have lied to me." Midoriya opened his mouth, but Todoroki continued before he could speak. "I'm not upset with you about that. Not anymore at least. I understand that you can't tell me." Todoroki clenched his fists. This was the hard part. "But I need you to understand that I'm not okay with not knowing." He'd thought about it a lot throughout the afternoon. Whether he could go forward with the relationship and just know that there were things he couldn't ask about. But Todoroki didn't believe in turning a blind eye. He wanted to believe that Midoriya couldn't be up to anything too nefarious, but if he was - and Todoroki found he'd just stood by - he could never forgive himself.

"You're right." Midoriya bit his lip. "I can't tell you."

"I'm sorry I can't trust you enough to take your word for things." Part of him knew the situation was completely different, but part of him was stuck on the image of his mother latching onto his father's apologies. He'd vowed years ago to never take anyone at their word. He wouldn't make the same mistake. Couldn't. Even if it meant ignoring every instinct (and his heart, but the heart's a liar) yelling that Midoriya could be trusted.

Midoriya finally looked at Todoroki. "I'm not gonna try to convince you -" a flashback to their first date - "It was selfish of me to try in the first place" - he'd always thought Midoriya could stand to be more selfish - "But I do love you. I'm so sorry it ended like this. I really am, Todoroki." How did it hurt so much when Midoriya said his name?

Midoriya leaned forward, forcing Todoroki to meet his bright green gaze. "I promise that whatever lies I told, they didn't have anything to do with us. This - you and I - it was real." And that was exactly what Todoroki had needed to hear. That was why he loved Midoriya, too.

Had he ever said it back? Was it a kindness to tell someone you were breaking up with that you loved them? Probably not. Todoroki said it anyways.

After that, there wasn't much left to say.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" Midoriya mumbled.

Todoroki nodded. This wasn't a hide-in-a-dumpster-if-you-see-the-other-person-on-the-street sort of break up. It also wasn't the sort where you try to stay friends, though.

Todoroki pulled out some bills to lay on the table. He started to rise. And then all hell broke loose.

A man three tables over launched himself at Todoroki. His arms were covered in burn scars. Todoroki had noticed him double-take when he sat, but hadn't thought much of it. He was used to stares and his mind had understandably been elsewhere.

The man was yelling. Something about Endeavor. He hauled Todoroki up by his shirt. "I went to jail when you were a baby! 25 years on trumped up charges! And you- you're just walking away!"

Todoroki couldn't help himself. The situation was surreal. "Do you need a lawyer?"  
The man punched him.

When Todoroki pulled his head back up, the hand not holding him was covered in blue flame. He shook his fist in Todoroki's face. "You see this!" Todoroki felt his stomach sink. He recognized that color of flame. He prepared to ice the other man, but not yet. It was like watching a train wreck. The words kept pouring out. "The police would've taken me in quietly, but Endeavor picked a fight. Extra twenty years for me at the end of it, and my arms half burnt off to boot. And for him? Nothing." Todoroki remembered. It'd gone from a drugs bust to a firefight on a street packed with civilians. And the worst of it - "And then next thing I know it's all over the damned t-shirts!" the man ranted. Todoroki felt sick. Endeavor had played the footage of the fight on loop. The blue flame was a good visual contrast. And so a man had spent an extra twenty years rotting in jail because Endeavor wanted a photo shoot.

"I should blast you!" At first Todoroki was surprised. He thought they'd been bonding. A nice screaming bout about his father seemed as good of a way to make a friend as any. But oh yes. Misdirected anger.

"Please, don't. I hate my father just as much as you do."

The grip on Todoroki's shirt loosened. The flames wavered. "What?"

"My father is a miserable excuse for a human being who deserves all your anger. However, he'd probably consider hurting me a favor. We... don't get along to put it lightly." Todoroki stepped back and straightened his shirt. "On the other hand, I really am a lawyer. So... I know it's a bit late to shorten your sentence, but if you'd like to press charges against Endeavor, I'll be happy to help."

Todoroki gave his assailant a business card and the man shuffled off. His back was tense, his shoulders heaving. It was impossible to tell if he was crying or furious. Maybe the man himself didn't know. Todoroki watched him go; he understood how that felt.

Todoroki reassured the waiter that she didn't need to call security. Then he looked around. Midoriya wasn't there. But backing away from the fringes of the commotion was a man in a strange costume. Todoroki met his green eyes.

Oh.

That made sense actually.

Todoroki grabbed his jacket without a word and went home.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't think this is how laws work. Oh well.

* * *

Todoroki made dinner, watched five episodes of a show about penguins, and went to sleep.

In the morning, he stared at his ceiling for a while, then called Momo to come drag him out of bed.

She bullied him all the way to the cafe with the amazing eggs benedict that they never went to because the great waffle place was so much closer. And she was good enough to not ask why they were eating Mother's Day brunch at 9am in August.

The waitress recognized Momo's name when she got their bill. It happened sometime. "Are you _the_ Yaoyorozu Momo?"

She smiled. "I am."

The waitress twirled and stuck her hands in the pockets of her skirt. "I'm wearing a Best™ skirt right now!"

Best Jeanist had gone into the fashion business after the ban ended his hero career. But his company was unraveling at the seams until two recent graduates stepped in to patch things up. Yaoyorozu got well deserved credit for championing the practicality and pockets that made the brand famous, while Hagakure always seemed to fade into the background, but was in reality the only reason the clothes actually looked good. And weren't _completely_ denim.

It had been hard for a lot of heroes to adjust to civilian life. Some like Present Mic had other careers to fall back onto. But most had devoted themselves to being heroes and weren't prepared to do much else.

All Might, for example. Todoroki was fairly certain the man was still alive. If he had died, it would've been news. Whatever he was doing now, though, it wasn't making waves. Todoroki wondered if Midoriya knew where his idol was.

The chances were high. A thought struck Todoroki.

"Momo, what was All Might's actual name."

She peered at him. It was the first thing he'd said since they'd ordered. "Yagi Toshinori. Why?"

Todoroki buried his head in his hands. Of course. Of course Midoriya wore shirts with his adopted father's face plastered all over them Sunday through Saturday. He didn't know if that was hiding in plain sight or poor life decisions. He still thought that it was adorable. And that Midoriya's biceps made his fashion choices somewhat irrelevant.

He didn't answer Momo's question. _Oh, I accidentally found the center of the pro-hero movement. I adopted a cat,_ didn't sound quite right. And more importantly, heroes were illegal. Todoroki could tell himself he didn't have definitive proof, but technically he was breaking the law by not turning Midoriya in. He couldn't put Momo in that position.

"I broke up with Midoriya," he said instead.

Momo gestured to the table full of empty dishes. "Break-up brunch," she said. "I figured."

Todoroki nodded. He wished that were all it was.

...

Todoroki spent Sunday reading through a backlog of professional journals. He wasn't looking for anything. Wasn't researching any particular topic or trying to make a decision. Just drowning himself in familiar legal jargon and numbing his brain with something besides nature documentaries (Saturday night had been meerkats).

He didn't turn Midoriya in.

On Monday, Todoroki went to work. His boss took one look at him and told him to go back home and finish sleeping off his cold. Todoroki insisted he was fine, and reluctantly his boss let him into the meeting.

"I've got big news!" she said. Todoroki tried to perk up. "The Wonder Duo has gone public with their identities. Bakugou Katsuki and Midoriya Izuku revealed their names to the press yesterday."

Todoroki jerked in his seat and his boss smiled at him.

"Yes! I know. Get excited! That means starting today we're preparing for the legal battle of our careers."

Todoroki felt nauseous. He clenched and unclenched his fists as his boss continued on about how their firm was the logical choice to persecute the vigilantes, but they couldn't expect it to be handed to them.

Todoroki wondered if Midoriya had turned himself in so that Todoroki wouldn't have to feel guilty about not doing it. He hoped the green-haired man hadn't just been trying to get to the press before his anti-hero ex could. Todoroki was sure at that moment he would have kept the secret. He wasn't sure that was a good thing.

His boss asked him to stay back. "See! You have to put your full effort into recovery. We need you firing on all pistons, Todoroki."

Todoroki smiled wanly back.

When Todoroki got home, he called Momo. "What's the number of that therapist friend you're always trying to get me to see? The good listener."

"Jirou? Are you okay?"

"I'm certain you heard the Wonder Duo revealed their identities? The super strength one is Midoriya."

She gave him the number.

...

"Kyoka Jirou?" Todoroki asked.

The woman on the other end of the phone had barely assented when he continued. "I need to not let my tragic backstory affect my current decision making process."

"Mhm," she hummed, "how does Tuesday at 3pm sound?"

...

On Tuesday, he learned to play "Mary had a little lamb" on the steel drums. He wasn't sure it helped.

...

The rest of the week, Todoroki read reports and case summaries with a vengeance. This time he was looking for something.

...

Slowly, the Wonder Duo case was coming together. Midoriya and Bakugou had already admitted guilt so that wouldn't be the focus of the legal battle. The focus would be on the new hero laws they were proposing. Actually, most of the newscasters seemed to think that the focus was on a calendar promo that the shelter had done. There were cats. There were puppies. There were not shirts.

Todoroki would be furious if the case was swayed by something as superficial as pectorals, but telling Momo he didn't want a copy was still one of the hardest things he'd ever done.

Three weeks later, when his firm was chosen for the case, Todoroki's boss offered him the role of prosecutor. He turned it down and went to find Uraraka. He slapped a file down on her desk. "I want to write it."

She blinked up at him. "What?"

"The law. I want to be on the team that writes it."

"What makes you think that _I_ would want that?"

"Because I'm the harshest anti-hero lawyer there is. If it can make it through me, it can make it through that courtroom."

"What if it can't make it through you?"

Todoroki shrugged. "Then it won't deserve to pass."

Uraraka looked at him for a long moment. Finally, she smiled. "Okay."

...

Todoroki didn't talk to Midoriya during the trial.

He did learn how to play "Burnin' Down the House" on the steel drums. He still wasn't sure it helped.

He visited his mother.

He brought Snowball into work with him. Iida brought her treats even though he was allergic.

He wrote and he edited and he criticized and he constructed.

...

They won. All Might was so excited he temporarily re-inflated. Midoriya smiled like he was the sun. Until he noticed Todoroki anyways. His grin only dimmed by a fraction, but Todoroki saw it before he turned and left the courtroom.

He called Uraraka.

...

When Todoroki saw the man approaching him in an All Might shirt, he resisted the urge to get up and kiss him. That was how it had been, but they hadn't really known each other then.

Midoriya sat down and fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not quite meeting Todoroki's eye.

Todoroki reached his hand out. "I'd like you to tell me about what being a hero means to you, and then I'd like to tell you about a douchebag who happens to be my father."

Midoriya took his hand. And it felt like maybe they knew each other after all.

* * *

and... that's all folks :)


End file.
